Fullmoon
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Di bawah Sang Bulan Biru kau mengendalikanku layaknya seorang Puppet Master. Gigitlah, dia hanya seorang manusia! Makan sekarang atau jauhi dia selamanya! YoonMin. Seme!Yoon. Slight! TaeMin, TaeKook/KookTae.
1. Un

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Wolf © EXO**

 **Fullmoon © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, BL, Typo_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Di bawah bulan purnama mereka dipertemukan. Serangan sekawanan serigala lapar. Sosok itu muncul begitu saja, helai perak di bawah sinar Bulan Biru.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Bulan purnama menggantung di atas langit gelap. Awan kelabu bergerak pelan mengiringi angin malam. Udara dingin menerpa kulit, menusuk hingga ke dalam sumsum. Dedaunan lebat mengaburkan pandangan atas sekumpulan makhluk asing di atas tebing. Suara lolongan saling bersahutan menggetarkan bulu roma.

"Tenanglah... itu hanya sekawanan serigala. Kita akan tetap aman selama tak terpisah dari rombongan."

Jimin menganggukkan kepala. Dia dan teman-temannya sedang dalam ekspedisi menyelidiki spesies kumbang langka di sebuah hutan liar. Temannya, Taehyung sangat pandai bermain senjata. Selama bersamanya tidak ada yang perlu Jimin khawatirkan. Anggota rombongannya berjumlah lebih dari 20 orang. Semua mahir bersenjata api, termasuk dirinya.

Ya. Semua aman.

Hanya tinggal semalam.

.

Langit semakin gelap. Bulan purnama bersembunyi di balik awan gelap seolah malu-malu menampakkan keindahan sinarnya pada dunia. Jimin terbangun dari tidur. Samar mendengar suara letup tembakan keras dari luar tenda. Sontak rasa kantuknya lenyap.

"SERANGAN SERIGALA! SERANGAN SERIGALA! SERANG-ARGH!"

Jimin keluar dari tenda. Anggota kelompoknya sudah lari kocar-kacir ke segala penjuru. Segerombolan serigala lapar mencabik beberapa kawannya. Bau anyir darah menyengat hampir membuatnya muntah.

"LARI!"

Taehyung menyeret lengan Jimin menjauhi perkemahan mereka. Sambil ditarik, Jimin melihat ke belakang. Sekawanan serigala mengejar mereka. Di sisi lain dapat didengarnya suara raungan teman satu timnya yang meronta meminta pertolongan.

Taehyung menyuruhnya tuli tapi Jimin tidak bisa.

Seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu menerjangnya dari belakang, menyergap hingga membuatnya terjungkal. Taehyung menembakkan pelatuk.

 _ **Dor**_

Tidak kena.

Tapi cukup membantunya menyelamatkan jiwa Jimin.

"Bawa senjata ini. Larilah duluan. Cari tempat aman. PERGI!"

Jimin tidak diberi kesempatan, Taehyung sudah berdiri tegap membelakanginya. Sebilah pisau ia keluarkan dari balik jaket kulit. Kilatan tajam sewarna perak terpantul dalam manik _onyx_. Jimin mengangguk. Ia pergi. Pergi sambil membawa kepercayaan.

Ia dan Taehyung adalah teman sejak kecil. Keahlian pemuda itu tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Peringkat atas di tiap kompetisi dalam organisasi mereka. Membuahkan kepercayaan kuat bagi Jimin. Jika hanya sekawanan serigala, Taehyung pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka.

.

"Kau gila mengerahkan pasukan sebanyak itu? Apalagi mereka punya senjata! Kau ingin membunuh anak buahmu sendiri?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab protesan salah seorang temannya.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi bergeming. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari perkemahan di bawah sana. Terpaan angin malam berhembus mengibarkan helai-helai peraknya gemulai. Wajah tenangnya tidak melakukan perubahan sedikit pun.

"Yoongi, satu orang kabur hampir ke pinggir hutan!" Salah seorang kawannya datang melapor.

Yoongi bangkit. Berdiri kokoh di atas tebing, membelakangi dua kawannya. Kulit pucatnya bersinar oleh guyuran cahaya bulan purnama. Manik _obsidian_ memicing tajam membelah lebatnya pepohonan, lurus di satu arah. Di satu objek bergerak.

"Dia mangsaku."

Sosok itu langsung meloncat gesit menuruni tebing. Hilang dalam kegelapan. Bulan kembali bergelung dalam kumpulan awan kelabu malu-malu. Suara lolongan memancing kawanan serigala lain yang sedang berpesta ikut bersahutan.

"Namjoon?"

"Biarkan saja dia semaunya, aku bosan menasehati. Obati yang terluka, sisanya bisa kembali menikmati malam." Temannya mengangguk paham. "Ini akibatnya jika mereka berani memasuki wilayah kita."

.

Jimin kehabisan napas. Bersandar di batang pohon. Bahunya naik-turun seirama deru napas. Sejauh ini tidak ada serigala yang mengejarnya. Ia berdecak kagum pada Taehyung. Temannya pasti berhasil meloloskan diri. Dia sangat hebat.

Senyumnya tergantikan oleh garis kurva melengkung ke bawah. Melihat sosok itu berdiri kokoh di ujung kegelapan. Minimnya cahaya tidak membuat Jimin buta kalau yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah seekor serigala. Dengan bulu-bulu perak tebal dan mata _obsidian_ berkilat tajam.

"Tak mungkin... Taehyung..." Jimin melangkah mundur. Kedua tangan terjulur mencengkeram kuat revolver. Membidik makhluk mengerikan dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau membunuh Taehyung! Beraninya makhluk seperti kalian merusak misi kami!"

Pelatuk di tarik. Suara tembakan mengudara, membelah kesunyian. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Jimin semakin mundur. Tangan bergetar hebat. Bagaimana bisa semua tembakannya meleset? Dia penembak terbaik setelah Taehyung di organisasi. Seolah binatang itu mampu membaca seluruh arah tembakan Jimin.

Peluru keempat dilepaskan. Jimin terjungkal ke belakang. Makhluk berbulu lebat itu menyergapnya, menindih dari atas. Sangat beringas, mencakar pakaian serta menggores tubuh dengan kuku-kuku setajam pisau. Perih. Bau darah menyengat. Lengan, dada, serta perutnya robek terkoyak. Jimin berusaha memberontak, sebelah tangannya menembakkan peluru kelima—peluru terakhir Jimin.

 _ **Dor**_

Mengenai kepala binatang buas itu. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkannya ketika yang ditembak bukanlah titik vital-nya. Meleset beberapa senti dari target awal Jimin. Ia tidak bisa menembak dengan baik saat kepalanya sendiri dihadapkan dengan taring runcing yang siap mengoyak otaknya apabila ia sampai lengah.

"ARGH!"

Jimin mengerang keras. Gigi-gigi tajam itu berhasil menembus kulit, mencabik bahu kirinya. Geraman kuat di dekat telinga menarik ketakutan dari dasar terdalam. Nyeri. Perih. Panas. Jimin kembali memberontak. Semakin lemah. Senjata pemberian Taehyung jatuh tergeletak di sampingnya. Kedua tangan menggapai tubuh binatang itu. Mendorongnya agar dapat melepaskan diri. Tapi sangat sulit bagi Jimin saat kedua matanya mulai memberat. Gerakannya melambat seakan mati rasa. Fase awal disaat seseorang kehilangan banyak darah. Jimin merasa semuanya adalah delusi. Berputar-putar dan dan berbayang. Mengingatkannya pada rasa pening sehabis naik _roller coaster_.

Jimin pikir ia akan mati saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya. Sejauh ini dia selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya di ambang kematian, kali ini akhirnya ia diberi kesempatan merasakannya. Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling rapuh. Sangat mudah membunuh mereka, baik dari luar maupun dari dalam.

Kalau boleh memilih Jimin tidak ingin dilahirkan sebagai manusia yang lemah. Ia ingin bisa hidup jauh lebih kuat, lebih lama dan panjang. Keabadian. Bagaimana rasanya keabadian? Jimin selalu penasaran akan rasanya. Jimin selalu penasaran pada apapun hal baru dan yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh _batasan-_ nya.

Sunyi senyap, Jimin tak dapat mendengar apapun, lolongan serigala yang memekakkan telinga seakan lenyap dari muka bumi. Kedua manik _onyx_ nya melihat angkasa luas di atas. Awan bergerak lembut, membuka tirai bagi Sang Bulan Biru untuk kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya. Sangat berat. Matanya. Jimin melihatnya. Sosok asing itu dengan helai-helai perak, keping _obsidian_ , serta kulit seputih kapur. Gigi-gigi taring tajam berselimut merah darah segar. Kepalanya berlumuran warna serupa.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Merah pekat itu jatuh mengenai kelopak mata Jimin.

"S...siapa... siapa ka...u..."

Samar Jimin merasakan asam besi merembes melewati bibirnya. Orang asing itu melekatkan kedua bibir mereka hingga bersentuhan. Pandangan Jimin semakin mengabur. Semua menyisakan kegelapan. Jimin benci kegelapan tapi kali ini Jimin merasa tidak terlalu benci kegelapan karena rasa panas dan hangat sangat nyaman membungkus tubuh dinginnya.

.

.

.

Fin?

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Saya masih dalam keadaan WB! Argh! Keputusan salah waktu dengerin lagu EXO _Wolf_! (mengaum seperti serigala) Spesial untuk IoriNara yang sudah susah payah me _request_ YoonMin—ini project yang saya janjikan, bagaimana? Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan karena pendek banget (pose _peace_ , damai), juga untuk kalian para YoonMin _Shipper_. Hidup Yoongi _Seme_! Hehe. Apa ceritanya terlalu aneh dan pasaran? Yah, karena ini terinspirasi ketika saya mendengarkan lagu laknat sialan itu. Ahh, sudahlah (mojok). Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	2. Deux

Lucifer memberikan keabadian bagi mereka yang mau menjadi pengikutnya. Semua pun berbondong-bondong mengikuti bisikan Sang Sayap Hitam, terjerat. Memperoleh segalanya. _Absolute_. Mutlak. Utuh. Selamanya.

 _Hidup tanpa mati_

Dari seluruh pengikutnya, ada dua di antara mereka yang selalu berselisih. Adalah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_. Kesempurnaan makhluk bagi mereka yang memiliki _pure_ _blood_. Tak hanya keabadian, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan magis untuk menyesatkan para korbannya—manusia—mangsa mereka— _makanan_.

Sejak zaman dahulu, _vampire_ berada di tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding _werewolf_ , mereka dikenal licik, bersikap sesuka hati karena kuasa dan wewenang yang mereka miliki. Di sisi lain, para _werewolf_ adalah makhluk berdarah panas, mereka terlalu buas untuk dikendalikan. Diyakini pula, hanya para _werewolf_ yang bisa mengalahkan para _vampire_.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dari ratusan tahun hingga ribuan tahun, para _werewolf_ merasa muak atas sikap para _vampire_. Mereka mulai memberontak atas sikap para _vampire_ yang begitu licik menjadikan _werewolf_ sebagai budak mereka. _Vampire_ dapat berubah menjadi kelelawar, sementara _werewolf_ adalah serigala. Dilihat dari situ jelas siapa yang harusnya berkuasa. Ratusan tahun para _werewolf_ terus mendesak. Perseteruan tak dapat dihindari. Saling kecam, saling buru, saling bunuh hingga satu per satu keberadaan mereka menghilang—mati. Hanya _werewolf_ yang bisa membunuh _vampire_ , begitu pula sebaliknya.

Pada akhirnya, _werewolf_ berada di puncak tertinggi. Mereka menjadi penguasa. _Vampire_ enyah tanpa jejak. Hutan menjadi tempat dimana para serigala bernaung. Namun semenjak pertarungan sengit para makhluk mistis, keturunan _pure blood_ banyak berkurang. Menyisakan beberapa yang masih bisa menghirup udara.

Bulan purnama adalah sumber kekuatan terbesar bagi _werewolf_. mereka akan berburu untuk menuntaskan hasrat liar mereka sebagai binatang pemburu. Wujud mereka dapat berubah-ubah, baik sebagai serigala, setengah manusia, bahkan sampai manusia utuh tanpa cacat.

Min Yoongi. Satu-satunya pemilik _pure blood_ serigala. Memiliki keabadian utuh. Di hidupnya yang sudah melampaui ratusan tahun, ia merasa bosan.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Wolf © EXO**

 **Fullmoon © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, BL, Typo_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

.

.

Bagian II

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Jimin membuka kelopak mata. Kepala pening, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Tersentak, Jimin sontak terbangun, memegangi pelipis yang terasa nyeri. Napasnya terengah tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin turun melewati rahang. _Hanya mimpi._

 _Jimin bermimpi buruk._

 _Sangat buruk._

Sadar saat ini dia masih berada di kamarnya. Ruangan remang dengan gorder _baby_ _blue_. Jemari kecilnya meraba bahu kiri yang tertutupi piyama, masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan. _Masih utuh_. Perlahan menghembuskan napas lega. Ya. Semua hanya mimpi. Serigala. Tembakan. Hutan. Semua hanya mimpi. Jimin masih hidup. Itu yang paling penting dari segalanya. Namun dari sekian mimpi buruk yang pernah dialaminya, itu adalah mimpi buruk paling nyata dalam tidurnya.

.

"Ah, pagi, Jiminie! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Dari meja makan Seokjin bertanya dengan senyuman manis, Jimin mengangguk demi menghindari pertanyaan bawel. Pemuda cantik itu adalah kakak sepupu Jimin. Orangtuanya berpisah dan sekarang ia itu tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Orangtua Jimin? Mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jimin menempelkan pantat di atas kursi, menikmati sarapannya dalam tenang, makan bersama sampai suara bel pintu depan yang dibunyikan membuyarkan khidmatnya acara makan. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Secepat kilat, Seokjin bangkit dari kursi, membuka kenop pintu diiringi suara pekikan keras. "Jiminie! Pacarmu datang _tuh_!" pemuda cantik menghampiri Jimin yang masih menikmati potongan roti bakarnya.

"Pacar?" Jimin menautkan alis.

Seokjin merotasikan matanya, "Jangan bilang kau lupa kekasihmu sendiri? Min Yoongi. Kau melupakannya? Kalian sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun, ya Tuhan..." Menggerutu, pemuda itu merapikan meja makan sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

 _Jimin memang kadang pelupa, melupakan pacarnya sendiri?_

 _Ini mungkin yang paling keterlaluan_.

Jimin menghampiri pintu depan. Di sana pemuda pucat dengan helai-helai perak jatuh menutup dahi sedang menunggu seraya bersandar pada dinding pintu. Jimin berlari menghampiri, memeluk sosok itu kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan seakan itu adalah kebiasaan mereka yang normal.

.

"Hari ini kau bekerja lagi?"

Yoongi memutar gas motor ketika lampu menyala hijau. Jimin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang, sedikit merapati punggung Yoongi agar dapat mendengar suara masing-masing. Jimin mengangguk tanpa perintah.

"Hari ini seekor Siberian husky akan datang mengisi kandang baru yang kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu." Yoongi terkekeh memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ -nya

.

 _ **Puppy Pet Shop**_

Sebuah toko binatang khusus anjing dari berbagai jenis dan daerah. Jimin pemilik tunggalnya. Ia menyukai binatang, salah satunya adalah anjing. Oleh karena alasan itulah dia membangun _pet shop_ -nya sendiri.

Membuka kunci pintu depan, denting lonceng berirama pelan diikuti suara gonggongan dari dalam kandang-kandang yang berjajar rapi. Jimin masuk dengan senyum terkembang, "Selamat pagi semua~" ia menghampiri satu kandang ke kandang lainnya. Menyapa semua anjing di dalamnya.

"Pagi Ashes? Kau sudah lapar?"

"Woff!"

Jimin terkeleh geli ke arah kandang lumayan besar, seekor Bearded collie, dengan bulu-bulu panjang di sekujur tubuh hingga menutupi mata, membuat kesan sedih namun ekornya mengibas ke kanan-kiri menunjukkan betapa semangatnya hewan itu ketika Jimin menuang sereal ke tempat makan di dalam kandang. Rutinitas memberi makan setiap pagi.

Di ujung lain, Yoongi sedang berjalan-jalan melewati kandang-kandang. Menggeram. Binatang di dalam sana melihat sosoknya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis. Mendekati seekor Bichon frise kecil bercorak bulu putih dengan krem di sekitar telinga. "Selamat pagi..." ia meniru Jimin. Anjing mungil itu menggeram, bahkan menggonggong dengan suara kecil yang lucu.

"Jangan dekati dia, _hyung_!" Jimin menjerit. "Mereka tidak menyukaimu."

Kata-kata Jimin sungguh menusuk ulu hati tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi memang tidak ditakdirkan dekat dengan dunia satwa, terlebih anjing. Setidaknya dia bisa ditakdirkan dengan Jimin maka itu sudah cukup.

" _Gombal_." Kata Jimin

Kegiatan memberi makan selesai pukul 9 lewat 24 menit. Waktu spektakuler. "Satu menit lebih cepat dari kemarin." Yoongi berkacak pinggang. Jimin menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya.

"Selanjutnya, memandikan Ascot. _Hyung_ , bisa kau keluarkan dia dari kandangnya? Aku akan menyiapkan air dan shampo di belakang."

Yoongi mendengus, mengangguk kecil seraya mendekati kandang lumayan besar. Seekor Golden redriever. Dengan bulu-bulu keemasan panjang. Membuka kunci kandang perlahan.

"Wuff! Wuff!"

 _Braaak_

 _Gabruuk_

 _Klontang_!

Belum ada semenit Jimin mengambil shampo dari dari lemari penyimpanan, suara kacau mengudara. Pemuda mungil itu berlari menuju tempat perkara, bagian toko paling depan—tempat dimana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Yoongi. Mata sipitnya seketika membulat lucu. Kekasih peraknya sedang tersungkur di lantai.

Yah, begitulah. Yoongi memang tidak akur dengan binatang. Baru dia membuka kandang, Ascot sudah menerjang keluar sebelum sempat ia memasangkan tali.

"Ya Tuhan, _hyung_ kau tak apa?" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi membantunya berdiri. Ascot terus menggonggong tak sabar mengitari Jimin. "Bisa bangun?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Ya. Membangun rumah tangga denganmu sekarang juga aku bisa."

 _Gubraak_

Sekali lagi, Yoongi terjatuh ketika uluran tangan Jimin sengaja dilepas, membuat bokongnya kembali beradu dengan lantai dingin. Ia meringis seraya mengusap pantat tepos, rasanya seperti ujung tulang ekornya remuk, bukan berarti tulang ekornya pernah remuk. _Terima kasih Jimin_.

"Bisa menggombal berarti memang tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan." Jimin mendengus cuek. "Ayo, Ash! Waktunya mandi!"

.

Yoongi diam. Duduk di sebuah bangku di belakang toko. Sebuah halaman berumput dan sebuah pohon sakura berdaun rimbun. Di bawah sengatan matahari, Jimin bermain air bersama seekor Golden retriever. Berulang kali pemuda berhelai cokelat itu menjerit-jerit ketika Ascot menjadi sangat bandel untuk dimandikan. Membuat Jimin ikut mandi serta kedua kalinya di pagi menjelang siang. Yoongi selalu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tampak bahagia.

.

"Kau lihat itu? Seekor serigala sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia?" Terkekeh geli, sosok itu berpaling ke arah temannya.

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan helai-helai kecokelatan pemuda itu. Berdiri di atas atap gedung, mereka dapat leluasa memasang mata untuk mengincat target buruan.

Yang pertama tersenyum jenaka. "Tae, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan _kan_?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Maniknya menggelap. Sebelah tangannya sangat lihai memutar gagang pisau menggunakan jemari lentik.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau masukkan Ash ke kandangnya, _ne_? Jangan sampai lepas."

Seperginya Jimin, Yoongi melakukan apa yang pemuda itu perintahkan. Tak lupa mengunci kandang, memainkan kunci di jari telunjuk sambil bersiul lirih. Tiba-tiba, lonceng pintu depan berbunyi, pertanda seseorang datang memasuki toko.

Berdiri di ambang pintu adalah Taehyung. Diam tanpa melakukan gerak, pandangan mata lurus, jatuh tepat ke arah Yoongi.

"Oh, selamat datang di _Puppy Pet Shop_. Ada yang bisa saya ban-"

— _Sraaat_!

Sontak Yoongi memegangi bahu kiri menggunakan telapak tangan kanan. Sebuah pisau perak menancap di dinding tepat di belakang. Liquid merah merembes melalui celah jari pucat yang mencengkeram bahu, sangat kontras. Ia meringis, belum sempat bertanya, lawannya sudah maju menerjang Yoongi.

Taehyung memegang sepasang pisau perak di kedua genggaman, menebas segala arah pergerakan Yoongi yang berguling dan berlari. Berkelit di antara jejeran kandang besi berjaring. Beberapa ekor anjing di dalamnya bergerak gelisah di dalam kandang, sisanya menggonggong ke arah dua orang yang sibuk menyerang—Taehyung dan menghindar—Yoongi.

Kemeja krem lengan panjang itu robek sana-sini. Yoongi mendesis tak suka ketika lelaki berhelai kecokelatan itu entah yang keberapa mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaket.

"Sebenarnya berapa pisau yang kau punya?" Yoongi menahan kedua lengan Taehyung, pemuda itu menggenggam pisau perak yang siap dilesakkan ke bola mata.

Yoongi terpojok, Taehyung menindihnya. Bekas goresan di pelipis akibat lemparan pisau Taehyung beberapa detik lalu kini mengeluarkan darah segar, mengalir bercampur ke dalam mata. Membuatnya merasa perih dan mengandalkan satu mata.

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" Taehyung menekan sebelah tangannya lebih kuat. Membuat pisau perak berjarak beberapa mili sampai ke pupil hitam.

Suara gonggongan anjing di dalam kandang semakin menjadi. Jimin keluar setelah berganti baju, menggerutu atas keributan yang terjadi. Maniknya membola melihat kandang-kandang anjingnya berserakan tak rapi, pisau-pisau berceceran di atas keramik, dindingnya terdapat retakan dan bekas tusukan pisau, sementara meja kasirnya tergores -tak sampai terbelah- tapi keadaan tokonya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Yang lebih penting, di sana. Di lantai, kekasihnya sedang diserang. Amarah tersulut hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_! MENYINGKIR DARINYA!"

 _Braaaakk_

Sebuah sapu dilayangkan tepat di atas sosok sang kekasih.

Taehyung dengan gesit mundur menjauh, bahkan sebelum sapu bergagang kayu mengenai wajah tampannya.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , kau tak apa? Ya Tuhan, lukamu banyak sekali!"

Yoongi segera bangkit, memegangi beberapa luka lebar yang menganga di bahu dan lengan, cukup parah. Bulir-bulir darah jatuh di atas lantai. Bekas sayatan pisau menghias lengan dan kemeja kremnya hingga berwarna kemerahan.

Yoongi tersenyum manis seperti gula dapur, "Aku tak pernah sebaik ini setelah melihatmu, Jim..."

Jimin merotasikan matanya. "Berhenti, _hyung_. Lihat keadaanmu? Kau sudah seperti korban perang."

"Aku korban cintam-akh!"

Yoongi mengerang, rusuknya serasa akan copot saat lengan Jimin menyikutnya penuh sayang. Cukup sayang sampai terdengar bunyi ' _kraak'_ sangat merdu. "Ayo kuobati-"

—Traang!

Jimin terpaku. Baru saja ia akan menarik lengan Yoongi sebelum pisau-pisau perak melesat hampir mengenai ujung jemarinya. Dia yakin jari-jarinya akan putus jika saja sedikit lebih panjang. Dari sumber, Taehyung memasang wajah geram.

"Jauhi dia, Jim! Dia binatang!" Taehyung menggeram berbahaya. Jimin terpaku.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanyanya. Ia yakin baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda berpisau itu. "Kau yang seperti binatang di sini! Kau merusak tokoku, kau membuat _anak-anakku_ ketakutan, dan kau juga menyerang kekasihku!"

Taehyung melotot tak percaya, memandang Yoongi jijik yang dibalas oleh kediaman si pemuda helai _silver_. "Apa kau bilang? DIA KEKASIHMU?" nadanya meninggi sangsi. "JIM, BUKA MATAMU? AKU KIM TAEHYUNG. AKU TEMANMU SEJAK KECIL DAN AKU... juga kekasihmu yang sebenarnya..."

Tampak di sana Jimin mengkerutkan alis tak mengerti.

 _"Cukup, Tae, kembalilah... aku butuh bantuanmu."_ suara itu—hanya Taehyung yang dapat mendengarnya, _telepati_.

"Tapi-"

 _"Tak ada tapi, Yoongi terlalu lemah. Kita bisa mengurusnya kapanpun. Sekarang kembali."_

Taehyung mendengus. Langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Bunyi lonceng pertanda pintu depan tertutup. Jimin masih terpaku di tempat sebelum Yoongi mengerang sengaja memancing perhatiannya. Jimin segera menghampirinya, mengobati luka-luka kekasihnya. Keduanya tiba-tiba terjebak dalam rasa diam berkepanjangan.

Sesuatu—entah apa itu merobek lembaran kertas di otak Jimin. Sosok Taehyung terasa sangat familiar untuk Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan merasa ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung.

"Nah, selesai!"

Jimin mengikat perban terakhir di sekujur pergelangan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih, Jim. Kau sangat pandai mengobat-"

 _Chup_

Jimin menekan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi. Menghentikan gombalan yang akan keluar sekaligus meminta perhatian. " _Hyung_ , kau membuatku takut."

"Maafkan aku. Ini yang terakhir dan tak akan terulang."

Jimin menggeleng, mendekap kepala _silver_ ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan terlibat hal aneh. Orang itu, terlihat sangat kuat." Suara lirihnya bergetar. Terdengar rasa cemas dan ketakutan yang bercampur.

Yoongi cukup waras untuk tidak menggombal sekarang, membalas pelukan di pinggang Jimin. "Aku janji. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil menggemaskan.

.

"Yoongi, kemana saja kau? Hilang berhari-hari tanpa kabar!" Namjoon datang.

Di depannya Yoongi sedang duduk di pinggiran tebing, menyandarkan dagu di atas salah satu lutut kaki yang ditekuk. Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan helai peraknya. Tak menjawab. Maniknya sibuk mengawasi lilitan perban di sekujur lengannya.

Namjoon semakin mendekat, "Yoon, kita harus bicara." Ujarnya lemah.

"Katakan, Nam. Aku tak punya banyak waktu di sini."

Namjoon mendesah. "Beberapa anak buah kita ditemukan mati tadi siang." Yoongi bergumam tak peduli. Kematian sudah biasa terjadi, apalagi bagi mereka yang lemah. "Yang ingin kutekankan di sini adalah, ada bekas gigitan taring di leher mereka." Yoongi tak bergeming, menoleh cepat pada sosok Namjoon di belakangnya.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ini ulah mereka. Para _vampire_ telah kembali. Mereka datang untuk menuntut balas."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Maaf banget yang chapter 1 pendek banget. Chapter ke-2 sepertinya juga absurd. Saya emang gak pandai bikin fic genre kayak gini (kembali puter lagunya wolf). Terima kasih yang sudah review, foll dan fav. Ini untuk kalian para YoonMin _Shipper_ dan kalian yang pengen fic ini dilanjutkan!

 _Special untuk kalian!_ _Hallo_ di sana!

|| IoriNara || jchimchimo || cluekey6800 || Dessy574 || amiracarlin2 || Trb Bangtanboys || JeonJeonzKim || _PJM ||_ ChimSza95 || sxgachim ||

Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	3. Trois

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Wolf © EXO**

 **Fullmoon © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, BL, Typo_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

.

.

Bagian III

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

Gelap tanpa cahaya. Sebuah lorong pengap, suara tungkai terayun menggema, terpantul dari dinding-dinding dingin menusuk kulit. Stalaktit dan stalagmit bersatu padu bersama hentakan sepasang boot mengaburkan kesunyian. Seorang diri, pemuda itu melalui lorong tanpa kenal gentar, langkahnya berhenti di ujung terdalam, tepat di depan sebuah benda padat persegi panjang penuh ukir simbol yang sulit dibaca akibat termakan usia.

Pemuda berhelai cokelat itu mengeluarkan sebuah rosario perak yang membelit leher, menggenggam benda suci seakan sedang meminta pertolongan-Nya, bibir menggumam lirih sebuah lagu—mantra asing, tangan lain menekan anak kunci ke dalam gembok yang mengait pada benda bidang berumur di hadapannya.

" _Atas nama leluhur keluarga Kim, aku membebaskanmu dari belengu kurungan. Bangkitlah wahai pengikut Lucifer yang terlelap dalam tidur panjang. Aku Kim Taehyung melepaskanmu dari kutukan untuk membalaskan dendam. BANGUNLAH KETURUNAN TERAKHIR SANG VAMPIRE PENGUASA_!"

Suara _'klak'_ bersamaan dengan pintu peti yang terbuka, asap putih mengepul semakin tebal. Taehyung terbatuk, melindungi hidungnya saat menyadari sesuatu bergerak keluar dari dalam benda persegi panjang usang. Seekor kelelawar terbang menuju pintu keluar.

"Brengsek! Tunggu!" Pemuda itu menggeram seraya berlari mengejar binatang malam.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Taehyung tampak cemas. Harusnya acara balas dendamnya berjalan lancar bila si kelelawar sialan—calon sekutunya tidak kabur seenak jidat.

Malam itu terasa amat dingin—lebih beku dari malam sebelumnya. Perkemahan para tim ekspedisi memasuki hari terakhir. Api unggun masih menyala terang walau sebagian orang sudah tertidur, sebagian lagi memilih berjaga, salah satunya adalah Taehyung. Tangannya sibuk mengelus sebuah pisau perak dalam genggaman sebelum satu teriakan membuyarkan segalanya.

Serangan sekawanan serigala lapar.

Taehyung membenci mereka, para serigala—terutama yang berbulu keperakan. Dendamnya selalu tersulut, sama seperti waktu itu, emosinya naik begitu seekor serigala menyerang Jimin. Taehyung menyuruh pemuda itu pergi terlebih dahulu seraya menyerahkan satu-satunya revolver yang dapat diraihnya dari tenda sebelum kabur, sementara dirinya menghadapi sekawanan serigala yang mengejar mereka. Sebilah pisau perak di tangan menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat nyawa.

Namun sehebat apapun Taehyung bermain senjata, dia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa. Tujuh ekor serigala yang menyerangnya bebarengan tak mampu di tahan hanya menggunakan sebuah pisau. Keadaan tidak mencapai seri, bahkan Taehyung malah hampir tersungkur dengan luka robek bekas gigitan. Dia benar-benar akan mati bila makhluk itu tidak datang membantunya.

Seekor kelelawar bertransformasi menjadi sosok seorang pemuda tampan. Kain-kain hitam membalut tubuh proporsional, jubah seorang penguasa berkibar tertiup udara malam. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang tersungkur di belakangnya.

Hitam legam helai-helai dipadu sepasang keping kelam mengunci pergerakan si pemuda penuh dendam. Sebuah senyuman jenaka dari makhluk jejadian sedikitnya membuat pipi Taehyung seketika memanas aneh.

"Ah~ menyedihkan sekali jika aku harus melayani orang lemah sepertimu." Makhluk itu berucap sarkastik, Taehyung memicing. "Tenang, Tae..." sebuah kikikan lucu disertai kibasan pelan membuat seekor serigala yang hendak menerjangnya langsung terpental.

Taehyung berusaha berekspresi normal walau tetap terpancar keterkejutan di dalam maniknya. Dia kembali disadarkan dengan siapa kini berbicara.

Langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung, dengan perut dan siku robek ia mundur menjauh kala makhluk tampan namun manis itu mendatangi para serigala yang tadi sempat mengepungnya. Kuku-kuku hitam terkutuk timbul bebarengan dengan sepasang taring di kedua sisi bibir kemerahan. Gesitnya ia meraih binatang-binatang penguasa hutan. Mencabik atau sekedar bermain-main mengeluarkan organ dalam seperti seorang anak kecil. Satu, dua, tiga gigitan menumbangkan tiga terakhir sekawanan serigala berkaki empat. Aliran darah menuruni bibir, mengusap, pemuda itu meludah setelah menghabisi tujuh serigala dengan tangan kosong.

"Pahit, asin, asam, aku benci rasa darah mereka." Ia berkomentar manja seperti anak balita.

"Kalau begitu jangan diminum." Sahutan Taehyung membuat pria itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. Taehyung menarik pisau peraknya, was-was menyadari lawannya mendekat. Memang seharusnya mereka bersekutu tapi saat ini kata _'deal'_ belum berkumandang.

"Kau benar, Tae. Harusnya aku tidak meminum darah mereka." Senyuman jenaka sebelumnya telah lenyap, berubah menjadi seringai tampan.

Taehyung mengacungkan senjata seolah memberi peringatan. "Aku tak akan segan jika kau maju lebih dekat." Mata pemuda itu menajam seperti pisaunya.

Suara tawa menggema kala sang bulan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi keluar dari balik awan kelabu. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya terkekeh, mengakibatkan kerutan dahi Taehyung bertambah. _Apanya yang lucu?_

"Kau memang keturunannya," ucap si makhluk jejadian setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Bukankah kita akan membentuk aliansi? Hal pertama yang harus kau pelajari adalah kenali temanmu dan lawanmu. Jadi, turunkan senjatamu, Tae. Aku dipihakmu."

Omong kosong.

Hal pertama yang dipelajari Taehyung adalah terus waspada terhadap kelelawar semanis apapun tutur kata mereka.

"Bukankan kau ingin membalas dendam padanya? Kau melupakan tujuan awalmu membangunkanku? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu? Bagaimana rasa kesakitan yang kau alami atas perbuatan _mereka_?" Taehyung bergeming. Makhluk itu tersenyum tipis. "Benar, Kim Taehyung. Kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Berkerja di satu kubu sama menguntungkan bagi kita berdua."

"Ini tidak kau berikan secara cuma-cuma _kan_? Apa maumu?" Manusia itu menurunkan pisau, menunggu. Namun hanya senyum kediaman yang menjawab. "Katakan!"

Tak ada gunanya berpura-pura. "Jiwamu." Mata bulat itu lurus.

Taehyung tahu, bekerja sama dengan mereka tidak mudah, butuh pengorbanan setimpal untuk membayar segalanya.

Tapi cukupkah jiwanya dibayar sebanding dengan balas dendamnya? Taehyung tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan jiwanya pada kegelapan, di sisi lain hanya makhluk itu satu-satunya kunci merealisasikan dendamnya. Dendam pada makhluk terkutuk serigala perak.

Maka Taehyung menganggukkan kepala. Memberi persetujuan bahwa ia mengikuti kesepakatan yang mereka jalin.

" _Deal_?"

"Ya. Kita _deal_." Taehyung menyimpan pisau. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Makhluk itu tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kita awali kerjasama ini dengan memperkenalkan diri?" Ia bertanya. Keceriaan berbanding terbalik dari beberapa menit sebelumnya. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Satu-satunya anggota _vampire_ eksekutif dari klanku."

"Kim Taehyung. Keturunan terakhir keluarga Kim." Pemuda itu berhenti untuk sejenak menegakkan kaki. "Seorang... _Werewolf Hunter_..."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar cara Taehyung bernapas putus-putus. "Apa itu sakit?" Ia menunjuk luka di perut Taehyung, darahnya terus mengalir walau sudah ditekan menggunakan telapak tangan. Wajah pemuda itu semakin memucat dan Jungkook tahu itu tidak baik bagi kerjasama mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu..."

Jungkook merotasikan matanya. "Asal kau tahu, kaum kami bisa menyembuhkan luka sangat cepat. Kemampuan magis yang kami dapatkan dari Tuan Lucifer. Aku bisa membagi kekuatan itu padamu, Tae."

Taehyung mendelik.

"Kali ini, percayalah padaku. Kita aliansi, ingat?" Pria itu melayangkan tatapan kepercayaan.

Menghela napas, lagi-lagi tidak ada pilihan untuk Taehyung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pertanyaanmu itu... kau benar-benar susah mempercayai orang lain kah?" Ia terkikik sebelum menjawab, "aku akan menggigitmu di bagian tertentu dan membagikan kekuatanku padamu. Tapi kau tidak akan berubah menjadi seekor _vampire_ sama sepertiku. Cukup adil _kan_?" Jungkook bertanya. Memberikan tatapan lugu serta polos seperti anak kecil.

Taehyung tidak tahu kalau gigitan _vampire_ ada yang tidak bisa merubahmu menjadi sama seperti mereka. Haruskah Taehyung percaya pada Jungkook? Bukankah mereka sudah beraliansi? Bukankah menipu satu sama lain hanya akan merugikan mereka?

Karena Taehyung tetaplah seorang manusia biasa. Karena Taehyung masih mempunyai hati sama seperti saat dia menyuruh Jimin pergi mendahuluinya. Karena Taehyung terlahir di keluarga yang salah. Karena semua itulah dia sekali lagi terkena bujuk rayu sang _vampire_.

" _Deal_... Sembuhkan aku..." sambil terengah, tubuh tegap pemuda itu ambruk tak dapat menopang berat lebih lama. Dia dalam keadaan terlemah.

Jungkook masih diam di tempat. Jaraknya satu meter dari Taehyung terjatuh. Taehyung memandangnya seolah bertanya, _apa yang kau tunggu?_ Sebagai jawaban, Jungkook tersenyum kaku, membuat Taehyung sadar ada sepasang gigi kelinci lucu di antara senyumannya.

" _Anu_... Tae, aku ingin segera membantumu tapi bisa kau melepas benda di lehermu terlebih dulu?" Ia bertanya kurang nyaman. "Kau tahu? Benda itu membuatku pusing sejak tadi."

Dengan cepat Taehyung meraba lehernya, sebuah kalung rosario perak dikeluarkan, membuat Jungkook meloncat mundur beberapa langkah. Menyembunyikan diri di balik jubah hitamnya.

 _Dia takut dengan benda ini?_ Taehyung melempar kalung itu jauh-jauh hingga terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya. "Sudah?"

"Ya." Jungkook maju mendekati tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak di atas basahnya rumput. Meraih kepala Taehyung untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Taehyung tidak mengerti, dia tidak merasa benci atas tindakan Jungkook. Sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba menarik kesadarannya, menghilangkan fokus retina, matanya serasa berbayang dan menjadi berat. Jungkook menarik rahang pemuda itu seraya memiringkan kepala, wajah putihnya adalah satu-satu objek yang Taehyung ingat sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Park Jimin menyentuh bibirnya. Terbangun tepat pukul 6 pagi oleh teriakan Seokjin dan pukulan panci nyaringnya. _Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah Jimin perbuat?_ Pemuda itu bangun, selimutnya turun hingga menampilkan bagian bahu sampai perut tanpa busana, penuh tanda kemerahan. Wajahnya memanas kontras dengan suhu AC di sudut ruangan. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang. _Dimana Yoongi?_

Ingatan bagaimana Yoongi merengkuh tubuhnya semalam masih sangat segar di otak. Cara Yoongi mendekap dan membuatnya nyaman. Seharusnya tidak ada keraguan lagi di hati Jimin, tapi pemuda itu menggoyahkan keteguhannya. Pemuda pembawa pisau yang menyerang juga telah menghancurkan isi tokonya—Taehyung.

Entah bagaimana Jimin merasa sangat mengenalnya. Rasa bersalah karena membuat pemuda itu kecewa. Ia memijit pelipis, merasakan sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba muncul. _Apa yang salah dengan ingatannya?_

"Pagi, Jiminie. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Seokjin bertanya seperti biasa, Jimin sudah menempelkan pantat di atas kursi. Mengangguk singkat, mengumbar dusta seperti biasa pula.

" _Hyung_ , kapan Yoongi _hyung_ pulang? Tak biasanya dia pergi tanpa pamit?"

Kali ini Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Yoongi? Siapa Yoongi?" Tanyanya seolah sedang mempermainkan Jimin.

Pemuda lebih muda terkekeh geli. " _Hyung_ , jangan melucu. Ini masih pagi tahu." Katanya menghentikan tawa kecil, alisnya mengkerut melihat Seokjin masih tak merubah ekspresinya. "Serius? Yoongi _hyung_. Masa kau tidak ingat? Dia pacarku. Kemarin dia menginap di sini dan kau melihatnya sendiri _kan_?"

" _Yaa_ , siapa yang melucu di sini? Sejak kapan juga kau berpacaran dengan si Yoongi itu? Bukannya pacarmu bernama Taehyung?"

Seperti tersambar petir di pagi hari, Jimin menjatuhkan segelas susu di tangan. Mengabaikan omelan Seokjin, pemuda itu berlari keluar rumah. Mencegat sebuah taksi, mobil itu melaju menuju sebuah bangunan kontrakan lumayan luas. Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar saat Jimin mengetuk pintu depan. Sambil mengatur napas, pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu sedang mengawasinya dari jauh, saat menoleh ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Selamat pagi... ada yang bisa diban-WAAH! Jiminie? Ada apa?"

Tidak sopan mungkin, tapi Jimin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah kontrakan itu sekaligus mendorong pemiliknya ikut masuk. Pintu ditutup diiringi bunyi debaman kencang. Sang pemilik rumah sampai dibuat kebingungan. Jimin terlihat sudah seperti buronan berlian.

Merasa penasaran, ia mencoba kembali bertanya. "Jiminie, katakan ada apa?"

Bukan jawaban didapat, Jimin justru balik bertanya. "Minwoo, kau ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Pemuda itu—Minwoo mengangguk lambat-lambat, "Kurasa ingatanku lebih baik daripada Donghyun _hyung_."

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang kau ingat kemarin."

Pemuda bertempramen buruk itu akhirnya buka mulut. "Kemarin aku dan Donghyun _hyung_ berjalan di taman, kemudian makan es krim, kemudian kami pergi menemui Youngmin dan Kwangmin untuk membicarakan-"

"Lewati bagian itu, langsung saat aku berkunjung ke kontrakanmu." Jimin mendadak kesal jika harus mendengar _schedule_ milik sahabat se-hobinya. Minwoo memberengut.

"Kau datang ke kontrakanku tepat pukul satu lebih dua puluh menit bersama truk besar. Kemudian kau memintaku menjaga beberapa anjingmu karena kau bilang tokomu diguncang badai. Aku heran kenapa di tokomu bisa ada badai padahal kemarin cuaca sangat cerah?"

Jimin merotasikan matanya. Sambil harap-harap cemas dia bertanya lebih spesifik, " Ya. Lalu kau ingat dengan siapa kemarin aku ke sini?"

Minwoo mengkerut, menerawang jauh-jauh seperti mengingat sesuatu. Wajah pemuda sepantaran Jimin itu langsung berubah ceria ditambah jentikan di kedua jarinya membuat Jimin ikut mengulas senyum bangga.

"Kemarin kau ke sini dengan sopir mobil truk yang membawa anjing-anjingmu!"

"BUKAAAN! YANG LAIN! SEORANG LAKI-LAKI PUCAT, RAMBUTNYA DICAT PERAK, TINGGINYA SEKITAR 176CM DAN LENGANNYA PENUH LUKA!"

Minwoo mendadak diam seraya terus mengingat. "Jiminie, kau bicara apa, _sih_?"

Katakan kalau ini masih bulan April, karena Jimin merasa ingin menguliti sahabatnya hidup-hidup.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang berteriak sekencang itu pagi-pagi begini?" Seorang pemuda muncul, menguap khas orang bangun tidur, mendekati Jimin dan Minwoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Donghyun _hyung_ , apa kemarin kau melihat Jiminie kemari bersama seorang pria selain sopir truk? Dia bersikeras mengatakannya sampai meneriakiku," Minwoo mengadu pada kekasihnya. Donghyun menatap mantan _hoobae_ -nya lalu berganti ke arah Jimin dengan serius, Jimin balas memandangnya penuh harap.

"Jimin, kurasa kau butuh piknik."

 _ **Blaaam**_

.

"Ini adalah korban ke-sekian. Kalau seperti ini terus anak buah kita benar-benar akan habis— _Hallo_? Yoongi? Kau masih di sana?" Namjoon meninggikan volume suaranya, Yoongi langsung tersadar.

Pagi itu lagi-lagi kawanan mereka dibunuh sangat kejam, beberapa anggota tubuhnya dicincang, dikuliti, kuku dicabut dan dikumpulkan seperti mainan.

Yang paling mencolok ada bekas gigi taring di leher mereka. Kawanan serigala mereka yang harusnya hidup tenang, kini dalam teror serius. Yoongi sebagai alpha—pemimpin kawanan dipaksa bertanggung jawab atas seluruh keselamatan anggotanya.

"Berikan kami perintah seperti biasa untuk menyerang desa terdekat hutan. Dengan begitu kita bisa mendapatkan makanan serta tambahan kekuatan untuk melawan makhluk itu."

Suara Namjoon terus berputar di otak. Sebagai pemimpin, Yoongi bukan tipikal yang gampang menyerang jika tidak diusik terlebih dulu. Dingin, sadis, dan kejam pada musuhnya, tidak gampang mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang namun di sisi lain kadang meremehkan sesuatu. Ia selalu memberi perintah agar kawanannya agar tidak menyerang orang tak bersalah jika tidak benar-benar diperlukan. Dan kini mereka sudah didesak hingga hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan mereka.

Menghembus napas, Yoongi akhirnya mengangguk atas usulan Namjoon. "Jangan bunuh anak-anak."

.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh ketika mengambil sekaleng minuman dari _vending_ _machine_ setelah marah-marah di kontrakan orang. Seorang pemuda berdiri tegap di sampingnya, senyum ceria itu membuat Jimin untuk beberapa saat membeku di tempat.

"Siapa?"

Pemuda berhoodie abu-abu serta setelan jeans itu membungkuk sangat halus, kepalanya mendongak perlahan, menunjukkan senyuman termanis. Wajah putih bersih dan sepasang gigi kelinci mungil. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

Tbc


	4. Quatre

Werewolf dan vampire, sejak zaman dahulu kedua makhluk itu telah banyak menebarkan teror dan keresahan bagi manusia. Yang orang-orang ketahui tentang mereka bahwa para _makhluk mistis_ itu sering memangsa manusia untuk dijadikan sebagai sumber makanan. Korban yang dimakan, baik disantap tinggal bersisa tulang belulang—bagi werewolf maupun dihisap darahnya hingga kering—bagi vampire maka akan _mati_. Mereka—para korban yang hanya digigit hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan, jika beruntung dapat bertahan hidup maka dia akan _berubah menjadi werewolf atau vampire_ , sedangkan yang sial atau tidak bisa bertahan maka akan _mati_. Keadaan spesial bagi mereka yang diberi kesempatan berbagi kekuatan dengan para makhluk mistis. Tidak ada syarat tertentu, cukup butuh persetujuan dari werewolf atau pun vampire yang bersangkutan. Persetujuan inilah yang biasanya sulit dicapai para manusia dan makhluk mistis karena kurangnya rasa percaya satu sama lain.

Pembagian kekuatan bisa dilakukan dengan berbagai cara, digigit tanpa mengeluarkan darah atau yang lebih sering dilakukan dengan cara berciuman. Keuntungan yang manusia peroleh tak hanya dapat menyembuhkan luka luar, mereka yang mendapat transfer kekuatan dari para makhluk mistis juga akan terhubung dalam ikatan batin juga mampu meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh melebihi manusia normal. Sementara keuntungan yang diperoleh makhluk mistis adalah mendapatkan budak baru, memang keadaan mereka saling terhubung dan berbagi keuntungan namun sebenarnya para makhluk mistislah yang mendominasi dan memegang kendali mutlak atas budak mereka. Keuntungan itu bisa membuat mereka dengan mudah memanipulasi para budak sesuka hati. Dan hanya para _pure blood_ yang mampu melakukan pembagian kekuatan selayak itu pada manusia serta menjadikan manusia sebagai pion mereka.

Dahulu, semakin maraknya serangan para makhluk mistis membuat manusia mengencangkan pertahanan diri, mereka membentuk kelompok orang-orang dengan kemampuan bertarung di atas rata-rata untuk membasmi para werewolf dan vampire, sebutan mereka ialah _**Hunter**_. _Werewolf Hunter_ bagi pemburu werewolf, _Vampire Hunter_ bagi pemburu vampire. Mereka diajarkan bukan hanya sekedar bertarung namun juga diajar bagaimana cara membunuh werewolf dan vampire.

Dijelaskan sebelumnya bahwa hanya vampire yang dapat membunuh werewolf maupun sebaliknya, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu manusia juga menemukan cara tersendiri untuk membunuh kedua makhluk tersebut. Jantung adalah bagian vital mereka, satu tembakan maupun tusukan tepat di jantung dengan pisau atau peluru perak bisa membunuh mereka, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi para _pure blood_ sebab mereka abadi, mutlak, kekal. Senjata perak tak bisa membunuh mereka, kecuali dapat melukai mereka.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa membunuh mereka adalah cinta. Serangan dari dalam."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Wolf © EXO**

 **Fullmoon © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, BL, Typo_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

.

.

Bagian IV

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

Jimin mengkerutkan dahi, minuman kalengnya sudah kandas, ia menyimak penjelasan Jungkook walau tidak mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan pemuda baru kenalnya. Jadi ia bertanya, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Jungkook maju, merapati bangku taman dimana Jimin duduk, otomatis membuat pemuda polos memundurkan sedikit kepalanya agar dahi mereka tidak saling bentur.

"Min Yoongi. Dialah werewolf keturunan _pure blood_ terakhir, saat ini dia sedang jatuh cinta padamu." Jungkook menatap mata Jimin lekat, sangat dekat namun napas si manusia tetap stabil, tidak melakukan perubahan sekecil apapun.

Hati-hati Jimin mendorong bahu Jungkook sampai berjarak lebih dari tiga puluh senti, mematai pemuda yang menunggu reaksinya. Jimin akhirnya mengulas senyum lalu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi imut Jungkook di sampingnya. "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak nonton film Hollywood." Ujarnya di sela tawa. "Aku tidak tahu punya dendam apa kau pada Yoongi _hyung_ , tapi dia itu manusia normal sama sepertiku," Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "dan sama juga sepertimu." Lalu menekan dada Jungkook dengan ibu jari. "Kami sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun."

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. "Apa kau yakin?" pertanyaan penuh percaya diri itu terlontar halus.

Senyuman jenaka Jungkook membuat perasaan Jimin menjadi tidak enak. Ia mulai tak nyaman berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Menaut alis, "Ap-apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." dia harusnya ingat nasehat Seokjin agar tidak berbicara pada orang asing.

Sebelum Jimin berdiri, Jungkook mengait pergelangan tangan si pemuda sampai mereka beradu pandang sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa yang sebenarnya menjadi pacarmu adalah Kim Taehyung? Berawal dari perteman kalian sejak kecil bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu kalian masih mengikuti organisasi khusus perlindungan hewan langka bersama." Ujarnya. "Coba kau ingat Jimin, bagaimana masa lalumu? Apakah kau mengingat Yoongi? Apa kau ingat kapan kalian mulai berkenalan? Pertemuan pertama kalian hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih? Apa kau mengingat semua itu? Apa Yoongi orang yang menolongmu saat sekawanan serigala menyerang tim ekspedisi kalian? Apakah Yoongi yang mengajakmu masuk ke dalam organisasi perlindungan binatang langka? Apakah Yoongi pernah disukai binatang? Bukankah ia justru dibenci oleh mereka? Tanyakan semua itu padanya Jimin, maka kau akan tahu kebenaran di balik dustanya."

Mendadak Jimin jadi benci suara Jungkook, semua kalimat pertanyaan pemuda itu berputar-putar dan membuat kepala Jimin pusing seperti dihantam bebatuan keras. Ia berusaha mengingat semua jawaban atas apa yang Jungkook sampaikan namun semakin ia berusaha mengingat, malah membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Di saat dia mengingat Yoongi, keping ingatannya menjadi hancur tak beraturan seperti potongan puzzel, dan Jimin dibuat kesulitan menyusun ingatannya, banyak hal rumpang yang tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sebab.

Jimin merintih, memijit pelipisnya seraya mengangkat kepala yang semenjak tadi tunduk menonton boots. Mendapati sosok Jungkook sudah lenyap tanpa bekas. Kemana perginya pemuda itu? Jimin seharusnya sadar langkah kaki kepergian Jungkook karena telinganya termasuk yang paling peka. Tapi seolah berubah menjadi angin, keberadaan Jungkook lenyap tanpa bekas.

.

"APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN PADA JIMIN?" suara bas itu terdengar marah.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum riang, berjalan seraya melompat-lompat kecil seperti kelinci, melewati tubuh Taehyung yang menjulang hampir setinggi dirinya, atau mungkin lebih tinggi.

" _Ya_! Aku bicara padamu vampire brengsek!" Suara kasar Taehyung menggema di dalam bangunan tua bekas tak terawat bercat putih mengelupas, ditambah sarang laba-laba tersebar di segala sudut penjuru, itu adalah markas mereka. Mata pemuda itu awas, memicing, menangkap setiap pergerakan Jungkook yang dengan santai duduk di sebuah sofa buluk setelah terlebih dahulu ia bersihkan debunya. "JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook menoleh tepat setelah Taehyung sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "Oh, Tae? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya lucu. Taehyung merotasikan matanya jengah.

"Jangan pura-pura tuli, Jeon. Katakan apa yang kau rencanakan pada Jimin? Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Jangan libatkan dia. Jangan ganggu dia." Ia memperingatkan, Jungkook tersenyum simpul.

"Kau salah, Tae justru dia yang akan menjadi senjata terbaik kita untuk membunuh Yoongi. Kalau kita bisa merebutnya dari pengaruh Yoongi, kita sudah pasti menggenggam kemenangan. Kau harus ingat serigala itu punya banyak pasukan sementara kita hanya berdua, membunuhnya secara perlahan adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghindari pertarungan dari kawanannya. Setelah dia mati kita bisa dengan mudah mengacaukan pasukannya." Taehyung terdiam. "Kau paham maksudku sekarang?"

Pemuda itu bergeming, lalu menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Ia berjalan pergi keluar ruangan sambil mendecak kasar. "Tsk."

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa kotor. Sebuah senyuman, "Sial." Ia bergumam, matanya terpejam dan satu-satunya yang muncul di benaknya hanya sorot mata Taehyung yang dipenuhi amarah. Kali ini tatapan Taehyung membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

.

Bangunan itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya sekarang sudah ditutup, pita kuning kepolisian mengitarinya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Berkat kejadian berkaitan dengan misi terakhir organisasi, kepercayaan pemerintah pada lembaga organisasi penyelamat hewan langka itu resmi dihentikan. Misi terakhir mereka yang memberangkatkan 20 lebih anggota handal hanya dapat memulangkan satu orang selamat, selebihnya tewas tinggal tulang, sisanya hilang tak ditemukan.

Jimin berdiam diri di depan pintu gerbang besi, mengabaikan sengatan sinar matahari yang semenjak tadi terus menerpa kulit. Termenung, ia mengingat-ingat. Dan tidak menemukan Yoongi dalam keping ingatannya tentang kebersamaan mereka terlibat dengan organisasi itu. Bukankah di organisasi itu ia dan Yoongi selalu bersama? Jika bukan di sini mereka memulai kisah mereka, lalu dimana ia bertemu Yoongi dan mengawali kisah mereka? _Jimin tidak ingat_.

"Jiminie? Kau Jiminie _kan_? _Ngapain_ di sini?"

Jimin mengenal suara itu, ia menoleh mendapati sepasang pemuda berjalan mendekatinya, satu berurai pirang, satunya hitam kelam, keduanya memiliki wajah serupa. Kembar identik. Itu yang dapat ia simpulkan. "Youngmin, Kwangmin!" Mereka teman Jimin juga Minwoo, keempatnya sama-sama anggota di organisasi penyelamat binatang, bedanya hanya Jimin yang masuk tim ekspedisi.

"Yo! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Kembar yang lebih muda—Kwangmin menarik kepala Jimin ke dalam himpitan ketiaknya, mengusak rambut hitam hingga hancur berantakan.

" _Ya_! Hentikan bodoh, Jimin bisa mati, kau belum pakai deodoran tadi!" Kakaknya—Youngmin memperingatkan.

Bukannya marah, Jimin justru tertawa melihat wajah Kwangmin menekuk seraya melepaskan Jimin diiringi suara gerutuan kecil. "Jadi? Ngapain kau ada di sini?" Pertanyaan mengulang tiga kali membuat Jimin ragu-ragu dalam menjawab.

"Aku... sepertinya hilang ingatan." Katanya tak pasti, melirik ke arah lain seolah sedang mencari objek terbaik lalu kembali pada si kembar penuh keyakinan. "Tapi aku ingat kalian, aku juga ingat Seokjin _hyung_ , Minwoo, Donghyun _hyung_ , aku bahkan ingat semua anggota tim ekspedisiku..."

Meninggalkan tanda tanya, Youngmin menyahut prihatin. "Lalu apa yang kau lupakan?"

"Aku..." Jimin menggigit bibir bawah, bingung dan cemas bersatu padu, ia mencoba menarik napas. Si kembar menautkan kedua alis bersamaan, menunggu jawaban kawan mereka. Jarang sekali mereka melihat si sahabat yang biasa tersenyum itu menjadi penuh kebimbangan. Hening meraja, hanya hembusan angin terik yang menerpa sebelum akhirnya Jimin memutus.

"... aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang aku lupakan."

Terdengar lucu tapi tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang tergelitik, Kwangmin sampai bergeming. Kediaman kembali berlanjut untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

.

Yoongi berdiri di bawah pohon tinggi, daunnya rimbun namun tak cukup menghalau sinar matahari jingga yang menembus melalui celah surai-surai dedaunan sampai tiba ke permukaan kulit pucat. Sudah berjam-jam ia berdiri di sana—menunggu sia-sia kala yang ditunggu belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ia memejamkan mata, punggungnya bertemu kasar batang kayu cokelat kehitaman, bersandar nyaman, menghiraukan kasak-kusuk di atas pohon, manik _obsidian_ nya segera terbuka lambat, napas dihela seolah jenuh.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook duduk di salah satu dahan pohon. Terkikik seraya mengayunkan kedua kakinya dari salah satu batang kuat di atas pohon. Menatap Yoongi yang berdiri di bawahnya dengan pandangan jenaka dan binar bening. "Aku kira kau tidur." Katanya lucu.

Yoongi diam.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk meminta maaf atas kematian pasukanmu, mereka lemah." Yoongi bergumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar siapapun, jadi Jungkook melanjut. "Aku sama sepertimu. Bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main? Ah, Park Jimin- whoaa!"

Seolah kaget, Jungkook meloncat turun dari tempat duduk awalnya. Kaki menginjak tanah sempurna kala batang pohon itu kini tumbang hanya dengan sebuah tebasan tangan? Kuku? Jungkook menebak.

"Ah, kau sama berambisinya dengan Tae." Ia menghela napas pasrah, melangkah ringan ke belakang saat menyadari sorot mata sang manusia serigala tajam menusuk, jika itu pisau Taehyung mungkin wajah Jungkook sudah berdarah-darah. "Kita belum memulai permainan, posisi kita sama, Yoongi _ya_. Sampai bulan purnama berikutnya datang... mari kita bermain bersama si mungil itu~ Dan tentu saja kuharap kau menikmati permainan ini juga!"

Sosok pria itu lenyap bersamaan asap putih mengepul, Yoongi tak berniatan mengejar. Ia masih punya urusan bersama kawanannya sampai matahari benar-benar terbenam.

.

Bulan purnama adalah waktu dimana kemampuan mereka bertambah kuat berkali lipat—sumber terbesar kekuatan para makhluk mistis. Dimulai dari sekarang hingga tiga minggu ke depan, sang bulan biru akan kembali menaungi langit.

Jimin hanya pemuda biasa, seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama saudara sepupunya semenjak lulus sekolah menengah. Ia pekerja keras dan penyayang binatang, memiliki sebuah _pet shop_ sendiri, ikut bergabung dalam organisasi penyelamat satwa langka, mempunyai kemampuan membidik akurat serta mampu menggunakan beberapa macam senjata demi perlindungan diri. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan Taehyung, ingatannya tentang Yoongi semakin mengabur. Ia bahkan lupa dimana tempat tinggal Yoongi seolah pemuda itu datang dan pergi seperti angin.

Menyibak gorden sewarna _baby blue_ , manik legam Jimin menemukan pantulan cahaya bulan yang merembes memasuki ruang kamar hitam, lampu sengaja mati atau Seokjin akan mengomel. Sayup-sayup ia menangkap getar suara gemerisik dari luar rumah, ia memiliki pendengaran di atas rata-rata sebagai seorang manusia. Demi membunuh rasa penasaran, dia melongakkan kepala keluar jendela. Halaman rumahnya masih gelap, tanahnya bertumbuh rumput hijau sehat dan sebatang pohon besar berhias semak berbunga layu di samping pagar tetangga masih utuh.

"Psst... pssstt..."

Jimin menengok kanan-kiri mencari asal suara, membolakan mata saat menemukan sosok abu-abu itu melambaikan tangan dari bawah, tepat di halaman rumah. _Gummy smile_ nya membuat Jimin memerah, segera ia berlari turun ke lantai bawah beriring derap langkah cepat kasar.

Jimin kini tidak bisa menahan diri, melepas rasa rindu ketika membuka kunci pintu rumah dan menemukan sosok Yoongi sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya sangat lebar dari balik pintu. Jimin diam beberapa detik sampai Yoongi memecah keheningan.

"Kau tak ingin memeluk kekasih manismu ini?" Tidak butuh waktu lebih lama, Jimin langsung menghambur pelukan, menyambut rentangan tangan si pemuda pucat, kepala hitamnya terbenam sempurna di perpotongan leher, lengannya meremat tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua hingga meringis. "Kau pasti sangat rindu, yah... beri aku ciuman." Katanya yang segera dihadiahi sikutan. Namun Jimin segera menarik lembut kepala Yoongi mendekati dirinya, lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya pada kecupan kecil. Yoongi tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ , kau membuatku khawatir... kemana saja kau seharian? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumahmu dan-"

Yoongi membawa kepala Jimin yang berada di lehernya untuk mendongak, pandang mereka bertemu sesaat namun Jimin segera menutup kelopak mata ketika merasakan bibirnya basah oleh sentuhan Yoongi. Melupakan segala celotehan yang terus mengitari kepalanya hari ini.

Jimin dipaksa membuka mulut saat daging lunak itu terus menggoda meminta akses masuk. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Jimin melenguh dengan jari-jari meremasi gemas bahu Yoongi yang terus mendorong tubuhnya mundur membentur pintu kayu berpelitur. Jimin terhimpit antara pintu dan tubuh kokoh Yoongi serta permainan lidah nakalnya. Memabukkan, juga membuatnya ketagihan.

Yoongi melepaskan tautan lidah mereka setelah dirasa cukup, memandang Jimin yang maniknya menggelap sesaat, ia perlu tersenyum sejenak kemudian mengusak kepala Jimin sampai rambutnya semakin berantakan. Memberi kecup di kening dan kembali membawa manusia itu masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Ssst..." Jimin menyela, menjadikan pundak Yoongi sebagai sandaran. "Aku ingin seperti ini terus..." lanjutnya.

Yoongi diam, membiarkan posisi mereka tetap begitu karena Jimin yang bermanja padanya sukar ia tolak. Dia kemudian berdehem singkat karena kakinya mulai terasa kesemutan, tapi Jimin bergeming.

"Jiminie, kenapa kau di situ? Siapa dia?" Kim Seokjin rupanya terbangun akibat lari serampangan adik sepupunya beberapa waktu silam. Mukanya kusut khas seperti orang bangun tidur, menatap bergantian dari Jimin ke Yoongi beberapa kali. Kedatangannya membuat pelukan keduanya terlepas.

Jimin menatap kakak sepupunya begitu pula Yoongi. Jimin mendekat, " _Hyung_ , ini yang kubilang kekasihku tadi pagi. Sekarang apa kau ingat?" Ia bertanya, mengingat tadi pagi Seokjin sepertinya melupakan Yoongi.

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , benarkah kau melupakanku?" Yoongi bertanya sangsi.

Seokjin, pemuda cantik itu mendelik ke arah Yoongi, memandang sejenak yang dibalas sebuah tatapan teduh oleh pemuda silver. Ia menggaruk pelan kepalanya, menghela napas setelah menyudahi acara berpikirnya. "Yoongi _ya_ , bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kau tentu saja pacar Jiminie." Ujarnya, ada keraguan yang menguap dari nada bicaranya. "Kenapa masih berdiri di luar? Apa kalian mau masuk angin? Ayo masuk!" Seokjin kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu.

Jimin menoleh cepat ke arah kekasihnya tak percaya, sedang Yoongi tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Wah! Jin _hyung_ mengingatmu, _hyung_!"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku calon adik iparnya?"

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi dia berpura-pura melupakanmu? Apa dia ingin mengusiliku?" Jimin mencibir setelah melihat Yoongi berpura-pura gemetaran, "Cepat masuk atau kukunci kau di luar."

.

" _Hyung_ , kau akan menginap lagi malam ini?" Jimin nampak antusias, memandang Yoongi yang sedang menyesap cokelat panas buatan Seokjin. Kakak sepupu Jimin itu sudah kembali ke pembaringan karena besok harus bekerja pagi.

"Hm. Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa pelukan hangatku." Jimin merotasikan matanya, walau di dalam hatinya dia mengakui bahwa Yoongi memang bisa menghangatkannya, bahkan membuatnya kepanasan.

Suara tap tap diiringi sosoknya yang hilang dari padangan Yoongi. Si tamu pun segera beranjak dari meja makan, mengekori sang pemilik rumah dari belakang. Memasuki kamar pribadi, Yoongi menutup pintu diiringi debaman ringan membuat Jimin terlonjak dari atas kasur. Sepasang kelereng kembarnya tidak berkedip selama sang pacar terus melangkah dekat-dekat ke kasur, _obsidian_ nya seolah tidak mengizinkan Jimin kabur dari pandangannya. Terus mendekat, Yoongi membimbingnya terjatuh di atas sprei putih bersih. Jimin menurut tanpa rontaan, tubuhnya ditindih lembut hingga suara desahan berat bertabur menghias senyapnya malam.

Melenyapkan rasa lapar si pemilik insting binatang.

.

"Mata adalah bagian berbahaya karena dengan melihat matanya ia akan dengan mudah memasuki alam bawah sadarmu, lalu mengendalikan pikiranmu sesuai keinginanya," Seraya membaca buku saku kecil warna hitam tebal, pemuda berhelai degradasi cokelat itu terus melangkahkan tungkainya yang kian lama semakin berat. "bila kau bertemu dengannya, usahakan agar tidak melakukan kontak mata walau bagaimanapun caranya." Sebuah rantai perak berujung pendulum bentuk salip mini penuh ukir abstrak melingkari pergelangan tangan tertutup jaket tebal. Membimbing langkahnya hingga tiba di sebuah pintu raksasa—gerbang masuk.

Kepala mendongak untuk memeriksa dimana ia sekarang berdiri. Kota baru. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, celingak-celinguk kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang untuk dimintai jawaban. Gagal, akhirnya pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya memasuki wilayah kota baru.

Di atas langit, bulan bertengger tanpa kabut awan. Sinarnya bening seolah sedang mengawasi pergerakan tiap individu dengan berbagai tujuan di atas bumi. Semua berjalan sesuai jalurnya, semua berlalu mengikuti benangnya, sampai suatu ketika jalan-jalan itu akan bertemu di persimpangan yang sama. Jika sudah begitu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung terciptanya chapter 4 ff ini, semua tidak akan ada tanpa ada dukungan dari para reader sekalian. Saya bukan siapa-siapa, tapi saya juga ingin ucapkan selamat untuk anggota Bangtan Boys yang melakukan comeback dan menyabet tiga piala sekaligus, saya ikut bahagia, dan malam ini juga tepat dirilisnya MV Save ME milik BTS yang sekali lagi bikin saya baper. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


End file.
